


Brokenhearted

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Heartbroken!Cas, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do one where the reader and Cas are dating, but one night Cas finds the reader and Dean making out and talks to Sam about what he should do? Sorry if it’s strange AND May I request a sad Fem!Reader/Cas fic? Any plot is fine, I would just like some sad Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brokenhearted

Warnings: Reader cheating on Cas, heartbroken!Cas, no smut

Fic:

He was about to announce himself, but he stops just as he sees the sight before him. There you were, your hands twisted into Dean’s hair, your lips pressed against his. Cas didn’t understand. He was the one you should be kissing. It was his arms that should be wrapped around you, not Dean’s. You loved him, you had said it yourself time and time again, yet here you were in another man’s arms. Had all your professions of love for him been lies? Cas watches the way your lips move against Dean’s until he can’t stand it any longer, his heart breaking. He needed someone to talk to. Normally that person would be you, but given the circumstances, that was out of the question. Cas flies to the bunker’s library, searching for Sam.

“Hey Cas, what’s up?” Sam asks, looking up from his book as Cas lands.

“May I ask you a question?” Cas asks sadly. Sam’s smile fades.

“Sure buddy,” Sam answers, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Y/N,” Cas answers, looking down as his fingers play with his tie.

“What’s happened?” Sam asks, “She isn’t hurt is she?”

“No,” Cas answers, “I’m the one who’s hurt.”

“Cas, sit down,” Sam prompts, pushing a seat out from the table, “Tell me what happened.”

“Dean kissed her,” Cas says, “And she kissed him back.”

“I’m sure there was a misunderstanding,” Sam says, “Are you sure that’s what you saw?”

“I may be naive about many things,” Cas says, “But this isn’t one of them. The way she kissed him was the way she kisses me.”

“Maybe Dean kissed her and she didn’t have time to push him away,” Sam reasons.

“She had plenty of time to push him away, but she didn’t,” Cas says, “She wanted him, I could see it. I stood there and waited for her to push him away or tell him to stop, but she didn’t. She clung to him the way she usually clings to me.”

“Maybe they were drunk and it was a mistake,” Sam says, trying to think of a reason Dean and Y/N would do something like this. Y/N loved Cas and Dean was his best friend. Sam didn’t believe that either of them could do this to Cas.

“I don’t think she loves me anymore,” Cas says sadly, “After what I saw, I can’t help but think that she doesn’t want me. She wants him.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Sam says.

“If she loved me, then why did she do this?” Cas asks, “Before Y/N, I didn’t know what love was. She showed me what it meant to care for someone above everything else. I fell in love with her and I thought she fell in love with me. She’s my world, my everything. If she doesn’t love me, then I’m lost. Maybe she’d be happier if I left.”

“Don’t leave, you need to talk to her,” Sam suggests, “See what she has to say before you make any decisions. I know she loves you. There has to be a reason for this, just give her a chance to explain what happened.”

“I love her and I don’t want to lose her,” Cas says quietly, “Do you really think it was a mistake?”

“Yeah,” Sam answers, “I can’t think of any other explanation, but the only way to know is if you ask her.” Cas nods.

“Thank you,” Cas says. He knew what he had to do now. Cas sets off to find the woman he loves, praying that she still loves him in return.


End file.
